The War of Frozen Tears
by Miru kokoro
Summary: WWIII plagues the land. A girl named Alek is torn between her two friends, Antonio and Lukas. Will she be able to servive the war and keep her friends? Can she show her true self? (sorry this summery sucked but this is my first fan fic, so reviews are welcomed. just please be fair with me. miru out! )
1. Chapter 1

The War of Frozen Tears

Prologue

Centuries ago, there was girl by the name of Alek Kirkland. She was a very pretty girl, with long wavy brown hair, ice blue eyes, and strawberry pink lips, and top it off she was a new country. She was part of the UK. Some of the countries felt that the British empire had to much power, soon the countries rebelled leading to World War III.

~~~~~~~~~~~~present time~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long am I gonna have to stay here?" She whined with an adorable pout that no one could take seriously. "Just until the fighting is over." Katya said. Alek looked at her mother. She knew it would be a while and never liked that they almost never told her anything. After all, she wasn't a child anymore. "Also we need you to watch over your brother and Alfred's kid." Her dad said. "Yo Artie lets go~! I believe it's time to kick some serious axis ass~!" Al yelled from the door way. "Well we'll be on our way now take care, love." Arthur gave a kiss to his daughters forehead. Katya waved good-bye to her as well, and off they went. "_Go to the 5th and 6th floor and stay there with your brother and Shasha,_ (A/N it's a Russian boy name. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the other father is :3. And for those dummies who don't know, I'll give you a free-be. It's Ivan :3_) and do not leave there under __any __circumstances, got it?_ Alek replayed her fathers words in her head. _Yes papa I got it_. She thought to herself as she headed to the 5th floor, brother and Shasha in tow. "Where did papa go?" Her brother Charlie asked. "Yeah where did they go?" Shasha added. "I'm afraid I don't know." She answered for the thousandth time not wanting to frighten the children. "But you must know!" they both yelled in unison. "Your the oldest. You know everything!" Charlie said with a wondrous look in his eyes. "Yeah!" Shasha chimed in. "So tell us!" Alek looked sadly at the boys, but quickly changed to a playful tone. "Oh, you got me. There on vacation. Now why don't we play a game?" She asked, feeling that that was the best thing to do. "YES!" They both said in unison." Let's play hide-and-seek!" Shasha said. "Yeah!" Charlie agreed. "Alright, I'll start counting. 1,2,3,4,..." Alek mentally sighed to here self, knowing exactly where their parents went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back time~~~~~~~~~~

Alek sighed as she walked to the kitchen, wondering what it was her parents wanted to talk to her about. When she walked in, her mother katya noticed first. "Sit down "She said, "we have some things to discus." Arthur look at his daughter with sadness, already regretting what he was gonna say to his precious daughter. "Alek, my dear, I'm afraid we have some bad news. We are currently at war with china, Japan, Germany, Italy and Spain. This is WWIII." Alek was shocked to hear this. Not only was there a war ranging, but her friend,-no her _best _friend- was on the enemies side?! She gazed at the floor, wondering what she had done wrong, if she had done anything wrong. Katya noticed the guilt in her daughters eyes, in an effort to comfort her she said "don't worry Alek, he chose this on his own. I'm pretty sure you had nothing to do with this. Besides, we won't hurt him too badly, just enough so that he won't bite. Koru~ koru~" Knowing her mother, she knew "won't bite" was as good as dead. After all, she was Ivan's sister, it's only natural that she gains some of his traits. Alek sighed at her mother but simply mumbled a small "ok". Her mother nodded in approval. "So when do we battle? How are we gonna attack the enemy? Do we know there tactics? Have you sent any spies? Will we-" before she could continue, Arthur cut her off. "No you are not going to fight. Absolutely not! I **forbid** it!" Saying he shouted would be an understatement. The whole house shook. Katya did her best to calm him down, and eventually succeeded, after whispering something in his ear that made him blush and stutter. "A-all right. I-ill calm down." He said softly. Alek smirked at the sight before her, knowing that she just might have a new sibling. Might. "So why am I not fighting? After all I am part of the UK." She said. "You are not fighting because we want to keep you safe. Germany has started to advance, we need to fend them off. Also, we want you to take care of Charlie and Shasha." Alek sighed _they still think I'm weak._ She thought to herself. _Well I'm gonna have to find a way to show them I'm not._ Determination flashed in her eyes. "Go to the 5th and 6th floor and stay with your brother and Shasha and do not leave there under **any **circumstances got it?" Arthur continued. "Yes father." She replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**~~~~~~~~present time~~~~~**

**Alek sighed at the memory, to this day she wondered how Antonio her best friend could go to war against her and her family. Alek had stayed with the kids for about two weeks before her parents came home. Lukas was the one to come and get her, it turns out he and the rest of the Nordics had been staying on the 2nd & 3rd floor. "Your fathers here." Lukas said in his calm, emotionless voice. "Really?!" Alek said in surprise. The norwigen man simply nodded his head. **_**So this is Alek, what a pretty lady...**_**Lukas shook his head as a slight blush covered his cheeks. **_**What?! Where did that come from...**_** He thought to himself. Alek happily ran down the stairs, telling him to look after the kids for a little bit. What a handsome guy...her thoughts were cut off as soon as she caught sight of her father "PAPA~!" Alek yelled as she ran in to his arms. Arthur smiled and hugged his daughter. "I'm home my darling." He said softly. Lukas poked his head through the door way, wondering if he should let the kids come out. Katya waited until Arthur let go of her to tackle Alek with her own hug. "We missed you so much~!" She said a squeezing her harder. "How's Charlie?" Katya asked. Right. Charlie was counting the days until he died with his fingers. He was waiting for the disease to take him. To make it worse, he knew his death was coming. "He's doing fine so far. 3 days left." Alek told her. She could see katya was crushed. Alek spied Lukas at the door way. "Lukas can you please go wake up the kids and bring them down here?" Lukas straighten him self from his sloughing-no spying- position. "Yes." He said calmly. Although he was calm in the outside, on the inside he felt his heart would break from beating so fast. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He turned to hide his blush, but not before Alek saw him. Alek smirked to herself, this will be interesting. She thought to herself.**

**~~~~~~~Lukas P.O.V~~~~~**

**I was walking to the kitchen to get a snack when I heard the front door open. I snuck down the stairs, wondering who it is. I was happy to see Arthur, and katya okay. As soon as Arthur saw me he went up to me and said. "Can you go get Alek please?!" Katya nodes vigorously. "Yes of cores." I reply. I turned and started walking up the stairs. Once I reached the 5th floor I opened the door and saw a beautiful girl,-yeah I said she's pretty, problem basterds?-who I assumed was Alek. "Your fathers here." I told her, heat rising to my cheeks. "Really?!" She said in surprise. I nodded. Alek happily zoomed passed be down the stairs, asking me to look after the kids. I put the kids to sleep and sat down. Getting bored, I went down stairs. Seeing Arthur, I waited by the door way. I watched her hug her parents,-watched not spied you creepy little basterds. Strangely, I found myself wishing she was in my arms instead. Snap out of it Lukas,I thought to myself. you literally just met her, keep your self together. Silently I listened to there conversation, lost in my thoughts I stared at the wall. Thoughts of her filling my mind. "Lukas can you please go wake up the kids and bring them down here?" Hearing her voice, it snapped me out of my thoughts. I straighten my self to a standing position, and I realized something, I looked like I had been spiking on her. Quickly I replied a quick "yes" and turned away, trying to hide my blush. But judging from the smirk on her face, I failed. I walked back up the stairs at a brisk pace, thankfully her parents didn't notice anything .Once I reached the 5th floor again, I saw both Sasha and Charlie sleeping soundly, they were quite adorable. Quickly I shook them awake. "It's time to wake up" I said softly. Charlie ignored me and turned to the side. "Your parents are here." Now this time both children shoots straight up "Really?!" They said in unison. "Yes really." I laughed to myself at there excitement. Bothe Sasha and Charlie zoomed past me yelling "PAPA! MAMA!" at the same time. I chuckled a bit as I walked after them. Once I got there I saw that the rest of the Nordics were already there, I went to join them. **

**~~~~~~3rd P.O.V~~~~~**

**Everyone was gathered in the living room, making small talk and laughing as if this was just another friendly gathering. Soon it was time for the kids to be put to bed. Katya went up to Sasha and Charlie who were running around the room. "Kids it's time for bed she called." "Awe mom," Charlie complained. "but I haven't even had the rest of my candy yet" he gave her an adorable pout. "No your mother is right." Arthur said. "Go to bed". "Yes papa." He replied sadly. Sasha went up to his dad and said "do have to go to bed too?" He gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Da, my little sun flower, you do." "Awe, ok papa." He replied running after his friend. After the kids left and they were sure they went to bed, every one turned dead serious. This scared Alek a little, since her usually happy family was suddenly turned upside down. Than she realized, they were finally gonna tell her something! She smiled to her self, happy that they were gonna tell something but afraid of what she might hear. Both Al and Denny tried to speak at the same time. Leading now where they both shut up after feeling both Katya and Ivan's purple aurora. "Kolkolkolkolkol~" Ivan and Katya chanted, drain pipe in hand, until they shut up. After about 5 minuets of an awkward silence, Arthur finally cleared his throat to gain there attention. All eyes on Arthur, as he began his tale. **

A/N: haha CLIF HANGER! Now im gonna be a meanie and say that I need at leats 5 reviews in order for me to countinue. :3 sprry for any misspellings.


End file.
